


A Wedding in Peace Times

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Percy and Audrey have a lovely wedding during which Audrey learns something rather important about his family.





	A Wedding in Peace Times

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned all the children would have hyphenated last names but Archive doesn't recognize that so they'll just end up tagged with whatever name archive knows.

Percy’s proposal had been as proper and traditional as the rest of their courtship (long walks, letters, and flowers) and had also come with the offer of a house. Audrey wasn’t sure if it was the fact that his proposal had included six different plans for their future or the fact that he laid out four different houses he’d been looking at that made her want to accept more. Maybe it had been that she could see the worry in his eyes, the way he looked at her but never fussed that she was busy looking at the stars, and the way his plans were a shield against an unknown that he didn’t know how to deal with.

Once she’d said yes, accepted his marriage proposal and laughed her way through his plans for their future, they went around to the possible houses until she found one she fell in love with. The walls were all in shades of blue and Percy talked about painting little gold stars on the walls of the room that would be theirs. It was just a tiny little place, in the town near where Percy’s mum lived, two floors, two bedrooms, and a little patch of garden out back but when they bought the place Audrey could feel possibilities stretch out at her feet and she’d grinned.

The wedding was planned in large part by Molly Weasley, the only thing Audrey insisted on was that they incorporate blue and bronze in somehow. This was something Molly seemed to understand with almost no explanation, pride in the places you come from. Audrey picked out her dress and Molly made the guest list, food, location, and set up all while waving off Audrey’s offers of help. Audrey’s dress was a beautiful thing of light blues with a trim of green and silver. She accessorised with a bronze hairpiece in the shape of an eagle. Molly raised an eyebrow at the trim but didn’t question it and Audrey smiled knowing she’d married a boy who warned his mother about her in some way or another.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. Audrey pulled her dress on and arrived in time to help Molly put up the last of the decorations.

“Make sure to mix them up now.” Molly said handing a bag of bronze eagles and gold lions to her, part of the center pieces of the tables that were scattered around the lawns. “Don’t just match the eagles to the blue and the lions to red.”

“Course.” Audrey smiled and Molly leaned up to kiss her on the cheek.

“That’s a girl, off you go.” She smiled before bustling off towards the house and whatever was making those wonderful smells.

Audrey let out a laugh as she started putting all the center pieces together. The flowers were a dozen different things that ranged in colour from blues through purple to reds and pinks, everything was trimmed in bronze and gold, and the whole place was an explosion of colour that made Audrey feel more at home than she had in ages.

Before too long Molly was back out to usher Audrey into the house and out of sight as guests arrived and people started taking their places. Audrey chuckled at Molly’s quips about bad luck but she tucked herself into their house regardless.

The ceremony was beautiful, looking out at the crowd Audrey could see dozens of wet eyes. None of them however were people she’d invited. Molly had asked and asked but Audrey hadn’t even sent out notes that she was getting married to most of her family. Those few who were not in azkaban or dead would have disapproved, would have said she was marrying down. Those were not the kind of people she wanted to invite to the future she and Percy were building for themselves.

Then the ceremony was over and they were moving around, music was playing softly and the tables were filling with food. Once the food was eaten and the talk started to build up again the music changed.

Percy offered her a hand and they moved out onto the dance floor. Audrey laughed as she thought about the first time they’d danced together. It wasn’t long until Percy’s mum asked for a dance and Audrey stepped aside with a grin. She sat in her chair and watched her new family. The little blond toddler, Victoire, started out dancing with her parents but was soon dancing with anyone she could convince out of their chair. Which, as it turned out, was everyone. The whole family tossed words across the space to each other with an ease that Audrey could see practice in. They moved around each other with smiles and chatter, giving some people room and touching others to let them know they were near. Each one of them had a sort of warmth about them as they looked at one another, even when they looked at her. They were in short, exactly the kind of family Audrey hadn’t had.

As it started to get dark however there was a tenseness in the air that Audrey suspected had very little to do with herself. So she watched and waited. She noticed that Hermione had a little travel worn handbag that she kept on her person at all times. Then there was the way Ginny, her new sister, was always touching Harry, holding his hand or arm or sitting in his lap. George had a smile that didn’t reach his eyes which moved constantly, looking out into the shadows of the night. Percy’s older brother Charlie, who she’d only just met, and his partner Julian twirled and spun around the dance floor their wands were visible and close at hand. Fleur danced with anyone who asked but she was never more than a few steps from Bill, and neither of them were ever more than a seconds movement away from their daughter. As she watched she realized that warm and cheerful though they were they were just as careful, just as wary of the places they couldn’t see. She looked at Victoire and did the math.

“Drink?” Percy offered her a cup as he sat in the seat next to her.

“Thank you.” She smiled and then gestured around at the group. “What happened at Bill and Fleur’s wedding?”

His cheek twitched in a way she knew meant surprise and he sighed. “It was during the war.”

“You were attacked.” She nodded, any large gathering had been at the time.

“After dark, warning only just arrived in time for everyone to scatter. I wasn’t there.” Percy shook his head. “I was still in the ministry at the time, I’d refused to come.”

She took his hand gently and Percy smiled at her. “You learned.”

“I’m still learning.” His face softened as he looked at her.

“That’s for the best.” She leaned over to kiss him softly and when she pulled back Victoire was standing in front of her.

“Dance w’ me?”

 


End file.
